


𝐍𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐘 𝒔.𝒉

by PRETTYSLVT



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Prettyslvt-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRETTYSLVT/pseuds/PRETTYSLVT
Summary: " 𝐘𝐄𝐀 𝐘𝐄𝐀 𝐘𝐄𝐀- 𝐁𝐑𝐎 𝐖𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 "➴╔═══════════════╗➴╰┄─➤𝐈𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐇 𝐀 𝐒𝐄𝐗𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐓 𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐌𝐄𝐄𝐓𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐑 🚬*ೃ➴╚═══════════════╝➴"𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀 𝐕𝐈𝐑𝐆𝐈𝐍?" You smirked at his boldness taking your straw and swirling it through the drink, "No." The two of you had been flying through the questions, having already asked the 20th one about 30 minutes ago but continued due to it just getting good. "Who was it?-" He asked curiously, not in a pushy way, just wanting to know more about the topic."I think it's my turn, don't you?~"
Relationships: Sero Hanta/Reader, Tomura Shigaraki / reader
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝐎𝐍𝐄

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any pronouns so yea and my name is knives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😫☝🏾 read it bae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what the fuck I’m doing 😍 anyways

𝐃𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍, 𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐎𝐒 𝐌𝐎𝐒𝐓 𝐇𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃

𝐈𝐓 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐎𝐍.

When you get caught doing something bad you get punished with 3 hours of sitting in an almost empty classroom along with the other poor souls who had the misfortune of getting caught. 

Why was he here again? 

Sero had gotten caught skipping. I mean it wasn't even his fault, it was Mina's. The two had skipped together so they could get high, but this time somehow the hall monitor decided to take a stroll down that hallway and she had used him to save her ass because she didn't wanna fuck up her 'stunning grades' as she liked to call it.

You know what scratch that getting used was his most hated thing in the world. The male was pulled out of his thoughts when someone had caught his attention, sounding irritated, probably because he wasn't paying attention.

"Are you listening to me?''

Sero looked up at you, cocking his head as if he was waiting for you to tell him what the fuck you wanted from him, even if you had already said it he wasn't listening, wait didn't you have the same math class together? 

''You can leave now, no need to sit there and look sad." You said to him waving your hand in front of his face. He looked at the time and then back at you, it was 5:32 didn't he have at least another hour in this meaningless 'prison.'

He lifted his eyebrow at you, confused on why you either didn't know how to fucking tell time or you were letting him go early knowing both of you would get into more trouble if any teacher knew.

"Yea yea, I have shit to do and I'm sure you do to, now just don't tell anyone." Despite Sero being a smooth talker he was a very awkward person at times and it didn't help that he thought you were literally stunning, your eyes locking with his before watching them roam your curves.

Dark brown eyes still on you as he finally got up from his seat after what felt like and eternity, getting his things before walking out of the room, trying to get your perfect figure out of his clouded and fucked up mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Nasty—Sero Hanta

𝐍𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐘 ! 𝒂𝒏 𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒂 𝑭𝒂𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 ✧

"Your so fucking toxic."

"You love it."

𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐃 — 𝑶𝒄𝒕.14.2020 4:12 𝑨𝑴

𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐃 — ???

" 𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐈 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐖𝐈𝐒𝐇 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐋.𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐍 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐈𝐍'𝐓 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐌𝐄, 𝐈 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐂𝐑𝐘𝐈𝐍' "

—

@PRETTYSLVT-


End file.
